


Baby Steps: Alternate Mambo 101

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: An amused chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he gently cupped her chin within his hands, and then pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was warm, yet chiding as he replied simply, "…Baby steps. Remember?"





	Baby Steps: Alternate Mambo 101

  

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This is a FaithShipping one-shot that's rated M for mature. This is an alternative version of the opening chapter,  **'Mambo 101'** from  **'Baby Steps'**.

**A/N:** The  **'Mambo 101'** was originally created as a one-shot titled,  **'Baby Steps'**.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21                            

**0.0.0**

"Take my hand," His voice remained even and his sapphire eyes were unreadable in the dimly lit room as he extended his hand towards the psychic Duelist, in an open palm gesture.

Akiza looked up at Yusei bashfully, his steady gaze unfaltering. On contrary to his stoic disposition, his body language came across as warm and welcoming.

His fingers were cool and smooth to the touch as they touched hers. Akiza inhaled sharply as a faint rose-colored blush dusted her cheeks as she stammered, "What?"

"I take it that you've never danced before?" He asked as he laced each of her fingers within his. Akiza's hazel colored eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Yusei's unusual display of intimate affection. Akiza tilted her head as she peered up at him curiously through her long, dark eyelashes. A few strands of her auburn, elbow-length bangs draped her shoulder as she asked, "No, have you?"

Yusei didn't answer as he led her by the hand to the middle of the dimly lit garage. She looked up at him in both embarrassment and awe, her face glistening in the moonlight and her eyes glittering with an emotion so intense, she couldn't even work out what it was. Then slowly, he moved her away, she looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back. Her breath quickened and her eyes were like soft chocolate pools as she gazed into his deep, soul piercing gaze from over her shoulder.

Akiza's voice trailed off into a breathy whisper. "You still didn't answer my question…" Yusei eluded her question yet again, as their fingers untwined and he twirled her around and gently pushed her back at arm's length as he replied simply, "Baby steps."

Akiza was aware of his intent gaze on her as she glanced around the dimly lit garage. She tried to find a way to distract herself as she wandered away from the raven-haired Duelist. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional faint 'tick-tock' sound of the large, dysfunctional, Grandfather Cuckoo Clock that hung above the front door of the shop.

She found that her eyes were instantly drawn towards the large windows on the upper floor of Poppo Time Garage. It was if a black piece of velvet had been laid over the sky and sprinkled with shimmering flecks of diamonds against the deep, velvety background.

His eyes roamed over her curvy silhouette. Her shapely figure further enhanced by the glow of the moonlit sky. Akiza turned, and arched a pencil-thin red brow as she looked at Yusei, clearly aware of the awkward silence that hung in the room. "How do you expect me to dance with no music?"

Yusei approached Akiza, then gently grabbed her left hand, and placed it on his left shoulder as he placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side. Akiza inhaled sharply as she clutched his toned shoulder awkwardly. It was then that it dawned on her that he had discarded his jacket and gloves because he'd been tinkering with his D-Wheel when she arrived earlier. Her eyes instinctively darted towards his Runner, where he most likely discarded them.

"Relax, relax." Akiza was brought back to reality by the gentle, soothing sound of Yusei's voice as he clasped his right hand around hers. "Breathe. Frame." Akiza took in a sharp breath as she stepped forward with her left foot, accidently stepping on his boot with her heeled pump — earning a sharp, "Ow!" from the normally calm and composed Duelist. Akiza quickly sprang back again. An apologetic, "Sorry…" hastily escaped her lips as she sheepishly watched him, as he rubbed his sore foot. Yusei gritted his teeth as he grumbled inaudibly, "I guess I should've bought steel-toed boots…"

_Heheheheheheee wipe oooout!_

"2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Yusei stood to the side as he pressed his palm along her back, correcting her posture as she stepped too far back with her right foot. She rocked forward onto her left foot and then brought her right foot, next her left foot. "Don't lean back." He pressed his hand gently on her tummy then guided her shoulders upwards, as Akiza repeated the dance steps under his guidance. "Lifting up." Yusei continued to count back as he gently pressed her shoulders downwards. "2, 3, 4. Shoulders down."

"2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Akiza locked her shoulders and arms in front of herself, as she stepped back with her right foot. She rocked forward onto her left foot and then brought her right foot, next to her left foot.

"Again." Yusei replied firmly as he observed her footwork from the side. "Now concentrate." Akiza huffed as she blew a wispy strand of stray hair out of her face. A curved brow rose as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Head up lock. Lock your frame." Akiza stiffened at the challenge. "Don't put your heel down." Akiza raised an eyebrow at him challengingly then spat, "I  _didn't_." Yusei glanced down at her feet then repeated sternly, "I said,  _don't_  put your heel down. Stay on the toe."

Akiza's gaze traveled down the length of his dark jeans and leather boots, then towards her heeled pumps. She lifted both of her heels and stood on her tiptoes, despite her magenta colored pumps not having enough height. She would have snapped him a sharp salute in her military-like regalia, but instead, she looked him right in the eye as she brazenly countered, " _Yes_ ,  _sir_."

"Just listen to me. The steps aren't enough." Yusei approached Akiza, then gently grabbed her left hand, and placed it on his left shoulder as he placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side. "Feel the music." Yusei stepped forward with his left foot as he led the dance, and she stepped back with her right foot.

Akiza stepped back as she pushed Yusei away frustratedly. She pivoted around on her heel, her magenta trench-coat fluttered in a crimson arc as she twirled around and surveyed the silent room. Akiza turned and looked at Yusei as she muttered crossly, "But there's no music…"

"It's not on the one, it's not the mambo, it's a feeling… a heartbeat." Yusei's eyes closed as he placed his hand over his heart, and gently patted his chest to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, "Ga-gung, ga-gung."

"Ga-gung," Akiza placed her hand over her heart as she clumsily tried to mirror Yusei's movements to the rhythm of her own heartbeat, "Ga-gung." Without warning, Yusei grabbed Akiza's wrist stopping her rough, awkward motions as he growled gruffly, "Don't try so hard."

Akiza looked up at him fleetingly from the corner of her cat-shaped eyes, clearly confused by Yusei's sudden display of irritation at her. His voice went back to being calm and stoic as he replied, "I'm going to try something." Before Akiza could protest, Yusei grabbed her hand within his own, causing her face to pale as he placed the palm of her hand on his chest, over his heart.

The contrast of his sleeveless, black and red shirt distracted her as he pressed her palm, against his firm chest, as she timidly observed him through lowered lashes. She raised her eyes to find him watching her as he gently patted his chest with her petite hand, wrapped within own, "Ga-gung, ga-gung."

Akiza trembled as she gazed into the electric-blue eyes, of the raven-haired Duelist. The very man that she'd literally had a huge crush on for several years now. "Close your eyes…" He instructed. "Ga-gung, ga-gung." Her eyes fluttered shut as he tapped her hand against his chest.

Akiza nearly held her breath, despite her low-cut corset feeling even more restrictive against her slim waist as she fleetingly peeked down at their feet. She couldn't help but noticing the stark contrast of her polished dress shoes, compared to his rough biker boots as he stepped forward with his left foot, and she stepped back with her right foot as he guided her.

Yusei's gaze trailed along the creamy expanse of her neck. His eyes trailed lower and he noticed that her ample chest was unusually taut, which meant she was clearly holding her breath. "Breathe." He coaxed as she looked up into his eyes, as he counted back. "2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Yusei knew that she wasn't holding her breath anymore, because he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Akiza looked into his eyes in awe. She didn't need to look down as he held her hand against his chest, and she found that she was able to match his steps as he guided her.

He stepped forward with his left foot, as she stepped back with her right foot. He rocked back onto his right foot, as she tried to concentrate  _and_  not focus on his scent and heat, as she rocked forward onto her left foot. The smell of both sweat and motor oil that emanated from the raven-haired mechanic, caused heady sensations of being close to him… He brought his left foot next to his right foot, as she concentrated on placing her right foot next to her left and not on his body…

Just as her mind started to wander  _elsewhere_  — it was then that Yusei startled her, seemingly on purpose. Akiza looked up at him in both surprise and mild protest as he gently pushed her back at arm's length. She watched as he squared his shoulders, and locked his arms and back in a taut pose, then he looked at her cueing her to do the same.

"Head up. Lock your frame. Lock it." Akiza stood straight as she tried to lock her shoulders, back and arms, the same way that he showed her. Yusei's eyes traveled towards her puffy sleeves, and down the length of her black, elbow-length gloves, towards her bare fingertips. His gaze traveled back again as she held her long, slender arms limply in front of herself. "Look, spaghetti arms." Her eyes involuntarily widened as he pointed out her flaw. He straightened her arms then gently nudged them upwards, as if she was dancing with a partner. Yusei stepped back from Akiza as she held the frame that he posed her in.

"This is my dance space. This is your dance space." He said putting his arms out in front of himself, demonstrating to her the boxy distance between them that he expected her to keep. "I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine." Yusei's voice became firm as he locked his pose. He stared at Akiza intently, expecting her to lock the same stance.

There was a narrowing and command in his eyes that caused her to flinch. "You gotta hold the frame."

"Again." His voice was velvet-edged and strong as he reprimanded her. "Frame." Akiza straightened her back tautly as she tried to lock her stance exactly like his.

He locked his pose again elegantly. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. His voice held an authority that reminded Akiza of exactly who he was — the former leader of  _Team_   _5D's_. Akiza also had her own way of reminding him exactly who she was — the former  _Black_   _Rose Witch_  — now known as the _Queen of Queens_.

Yusei placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, Akiza absently grasped his toned shoulder probably tighter than she should have, causing her well-manicured nails to dig into his lean flesh. Yusei on the other hand, didn't seem to care as he clasped his right hand around hers and he stepped forward with his left foot, and she stepped back with her right foot, counting back as he guided her. "2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4."

Yusei stepped forward with his left foot, as Akiza stepped back with her right foot, their right hands clasped together. He rocked back onto his right foot, his left hand placed under her arm, on her left side. Akiza rocked forward onto her left foot, her left hand placed on Yusei's left shoulder as he led the dance. Yusei brought his left foot next to his right foot, as Akiza brought her right foot next to her left foot.

Yusei twirled Akiza around, her trench-coat arching up in a gentle fluttering curve. Akiza caught a fleeting glimpse of his obsidian blue eyes as he whirled her back around and she glowered at him. "You  _still_  didn't answer my question…" Yusei's eyes were dark and unreadable, in the dimly lit room as he pulled her close and laced each of his fingers within hers. "No?"

His answer both confused and perplexed the redhead. Oddly, despite the extremely close contact between them, she found herself miffed at his lack of an answer. Akiza made him well aware of it as she shoved herself away from him and huffed indignantly as she turned and then whipped away from him. An adorable pout pursed her glossy, pink lips as she tipped her chin up defiantly then laced both of her arms across her chest.

The slight waiver in her presence was all the confirmation he needed as he pulled her close against his body, cradling her, his chin resting gently along the crook of her neck. His breath was warm and moist as it fanned against her face. His voice was low and husky as he repeated, "No… baby steps."

Akiza's heart raced as she sensed the burning desire in his voice. She looked up at him, her cat-shaped hazel eyes widened when she seen that his electric-blue eyes were dark with lust for her. She drew her lower lip between her teeth, her ivory face now painted a deep shade of scarlet as she nervously nibbled at it. Yusei merely smirked, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on the redhead.

Akiza's eyes sparkled impishly as she flicked her face away from the raven-haired mechanic then saucily rebuffed him. "For never dancing before, you sure seem  _awfully_  talented."

Yusei deadpanned, his eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlit room as he twirled her away from him. He squared his shoulders, back and arms, as he clasped his right hand around hers. She squared her shoulders and held her pose tautly as she placed her left hand, on his shoulder. Akiza inhaled sharply as his fingers gently brushed along the curve of her side, lingering there too long to be an accident as he placed his left hand, under her left arm. The corner of his mouth quirked up, as he smirked then replied coolly, "Let's just say that I'm a bit of a movie buff."

Akiza mirrored his movements perfectly as she locked her shoulders, back and arms, within her own dance space. This time, she even managed to lift both of her heels as she stood on her tiptoes. Akiza felt the warmth of a blush crawl up her neck and she hoped that he didn't notice the crimson color that was vividly painted on her porcelain cheeks in the dimly lit room. "I  _so_  want to stomp on your foot right now, it's  _not_  even funny."

Yusei smirked as he studied Akiza intently. Every curve of her body spoke defiance. His voice was velvet-edged and smooth as he asked, "Is that so?" Her breath hitched as he pulled her impossibly close as two people slowly resembled one. He wrapped his arm around her mid-back, gracefully dipping her. The edges of her pleated trench-coat cascaded beneath her slender body in silky crimson pools as his fingers slowly trailed up, along the curve of her side leaving trails of electricity. His voice became a low, seductive growl as his cobalt blue eyes met hers, "How about now?" In answer to his response, she lost all hesitancy as she fisted his black, sleeveless shirt within one of her gloved hands and pulled him close, her kiss became demanding and more ardent, as she crushed her lips against his.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle in contrast to hers. She tasted sweet, like roses, and her lips were as soft and smooth as silk against his. Her sweet, rose-like flavor inebriated him, then within moments he tensed as realized where Akiza's hand was traveling. His hand swiftly darted up, over hers, as he unwound it from his shirt then drew back from the kiss.

Instead, he kissed her chastely on the lips then moved on as he kissed the tip of her nose. He earned a cheated expression from Akiza as she huffed, and then turned her face away from him. Simply put, she wanted to rip his  _damn_  clothes off. An amused chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he gently cupped her chin within his hands, and then pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was warm, yet chiding as he replied simply, "…Baby steps. Remember?"

Akiza's blush grew to a tenfold, just as Yusei's arms happened to encircle her waist.

As if on cue, the Grandfather Cuckoo Clock chimed as the little ornate wooden bird sprang out with a weak worn-out 'cluck', signaling that it was midnight. But since the clock was broken, it meant that the time was approximately 11:44 PM.

Akiza's gaze instantly darted towards the clock. "Oh, wow. Look at the time!" Akiza's eyes widened as she stared at the clock's hands. "It's almost midnight!"

Yusei lifted her up, and set her gently on her feet. Akiza absently ran a gloved hand along the folds of her pleated trench-coat as she stood alongside Yusei, as she smoothed it out restlessly.

Yusei ran his hand through his dark, spikey-hair as he looked up at it. "Yeah, I should probably get around to fixing it."

Akiza glanced away as she muttered under her breath, "I am  _soo_  going to be late for my curfew…"

Yusei arched one dark brow as Akiza laughed nervously. Akiza's face reddened as she backed away then abruptly added, "I guess, I… I just sort of lost track of time watching you work on your Runner."

"Now I know how Cinderella felt like when she turned into a pumpkin at midnight," Akiza stumbled over her own words and she nearly tripped over her own two feet, as she rushed towards the door. Yusei caught her as her knees gave way, and he helped her to her feet.

Akiza inched her way towards the door and then pressed her back against it. She quickly averted her gaze from Yusei as she reached for the doorknob then muttered, "Well, that came out backwards…" Yusei cradled Akiza's chin within his hands, then leaned forward as he kissed her on the forehead. "Movie?" He asked in-between kisses as he ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek as Akiza blushed. "Tomorrow night?"

Akiza smiled at Yusei dreamily as she finally managed to grasp the brass doorknob within her gloved hand, and then turn it, as the door slowly creaked open behind her. "It's a date."

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." Akiza waved as she swiftly shut the door behind herself. "Bye!"

**The End**

 


End file.
